Time Heals All Wounds
by NickFan0402
Summary: Here's my new "The Little Freaks" fanfiction. Hope you like it. All characters belong to Nickelodeon. Lilibeth, Mr. Murray, and the kids belong to me.


It was a normal afternoon in Center City. In the house of the Little Freaks, which was on the roof of an apartment complex, Tryla was making lunch for everyone, Dubs was listening to music on his CD player, and Braingel was playing with his and Tryla's 5-year-old daughter, Lilibeth.

"This is fun, daddy!" said Lilibeth, enjoying herself.

"You like it?" Braingel said.

"Uh huh!" said Lilibeth.

Braingel picks his daughter up as he gently and slowly spins her around.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Lilibeth, giggling.

Braingel loses his balance as he falls backwards onto the floor with Lilibeth still in his arms.

"Whoa, are you okay, daddy?" Lilibeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Braingel. "Can you get off of me, please?"

"Okay," said Lilibeth, gets off him and stands up.

"Thank you," said Braingel, getting back up.

"You're welcome," said Lilibeth.

"Freaks!" Tryla called from the kitchen. "Lunch time!"

"Yay!" said Lilibeth, running into the kitchen.

Lilibeth and the Little Freaks sat at the table to have lunch. When suddenly, Braingel's head started to hurt.

"Ooh…" said Braingel, feeling the pain.

"You okay, honey?" Tryla asked Braingel.

"No, my head hurts," said Braingel, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Did you hit your head on something?" asked Tryla.

"I don't know," said Braingel.

"Brain freeze?" Tryla asked again.

"I didn't have anything cold," said Braingel.

"Oh..." said Tryla. "Well, maybe you should go rest for a while, Braingel. Maybe it's just a headache."

"Good idea, Tryla," said Braingel. "I'll try to sleep it off."

He then frowned and said, "Sorry I can't eat lunch with you guys…"

"It's alright, Braingel," said Dubs. "Do what you gotta do."

"Thanks Dubs," said Braingel.

Braingel gets up from his chair, goes into his and Tryla's bedroom, and crawls into their bed as he closes his eyes hoping the pain in his head will go away. But when night fell while everyone in the house was sleeping for the night, Braingel began to moan in agony. The pain was still there!

"Braingel?" said Tryla, as she woke up. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"My head really hurts!" said Braingel, in major pain. "The pain is still here!"

"You're still in pain?!" said Tryla, all surprised.

"Yes! It's gotten worse!" said Braingel, then pausing and saying, "I think something's wrong...Very wrong!"

Just then, Lilibeth came into the bedroom after hearing her father raise his voice.

"Mommy?" Lilibeth said to Tryla. "What's wrong with daddy?"

"He's not feeling well, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"Why?" asked Lilibeth.

"He says his head really hurts," said Tryla.

"Really?" said Lilibeth, looking at Braingel. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

"No sweetheart," said Braingel, moaning from the pain. "Daddy's not feeling too good."

"We need to get your father to the hospital, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"The hospital is where sick people go, right?" said Lilibeth.

"Yep, that's right," said Tryla.

She gets out of bed and holds onto Braingel. But right before Tryla could get Braingel out of bed, Braingel suddenly felt pressure. But this time, in his brain.

"OWW!" said Braingel.

"Oh no, what just happened?!" said Tryla.

"I don't know!" said Braingel. "My headache is getting worse!"

"Oh no!" said Tryla, then saying to Lilibeth, "Lilibeth! Call 911! Now!"

"Okay!" said Lilibeth.

She quickly ran out of the bedroom and went to the telephone as she dialed the emergency number and started talking to the 911 operator.

"Tryla!" said Dubs, running into the bedroom. "What's going on?! What's wrong with Braingel?"

"Something's happening to his brain!" said Tryla, all worried.

"What?!" said Dubs. "Why?!"

"We don't know!" said Tryla. "That's why Lilibeth is calling an ambulance."

A minute later, after Lilibeth hangs up the phone, the ambulance arrived as paramedics came into the house carrying a stretcher. The paramedics then lay Braingel on the stretcher as they started bringing him out and into the ambulance.

"Uuuuuuhhhh..." said Braingel, still moaning from the pain.

"Hold it!" said Tryla, to the paramedics. "I'm going with him! I'm not letting my boyfriend not have support!"

Tryla grabs her purse as she runs outside and climbs into the back of the ambulance.

"Dubs!" Tryla said to Dubs. "Watch after Lilibeth! I don't know when I'll be back!"

"Don't worry about a thing, Tryla!" said Dubs. "She's safe with me!"

"Thanks!" said Tryla.

Tryla closes the back door of the ambulance as the ambulance drives away and heads to the hospital.

"Tryla…?" said Braingel, quietly. "Help me…"

"Don't worry, Braingel," said Tryla, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You'll be at the hospital soon."

"They better hurry up before things get worse," said Braingel.

And it was getting worse. Little bits of blood started to slowly pour down Braingel's brain. Tryla took notice and got extremely scared.

"OH MY GOSH!" said Tryla, gasping hard.

"W-WHAT'S WRONG?!" asked Braingel, getting nervous.

"IT'S BLEEDING!" said Tryla.

"WHAT?!" said Braingel.

"YOUR BRAIN IS BLEEDING!" shouted Tryla.

"OHHHH NOOOOOO!" screamed Braingel.

"WE BETTER DO SOMETHING FAST!" said Tryla.

She turned to the paramedics and said loudly to them, "HEY! DRIVE FASTER! MY BOYFRIEND'S BLEEDING IN THE BRAIN! HURRY AND STEP ON IT!"

The paramedics speed up. They then finally make it to the hospital moments later as the paramedics roll Braingel into the building.

"Tryla...?!" said Braingel, scared while also dizzy. "What's happening...?!"

"We're going to the emergency room, Braingel," said Tryla.

"The ER?!" said Braingel. "But what's wrong with my brain?!"

"The doctors will look you over as soon as I check you in," said Tryla.

"I really hope it's nothing life-threatening..." said Braingel.

But after Tryla checks him in and the doctors look over Braingel, the doctors come to a conclusion that what Braingel has in his brain was indeed life-threatening.

"What does he have, Doctor?" Tryla said to one of the doctors.

"It seems that Braingel had an intracranial aneurysm," said the doctor.

"An aneurysm?!" said Tryla and Braingel.

"So THAT's what I felt pop in my brain?!" said Braingel. "What else is going to go wrong?!"

"Tryla, we're going to have to take Braingel in and put him through emergency surgery right away," said the doctor.

"BRAIN SUGERY?!" said Braingel, quickly sitting up.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said the doctor.

"OH NO! OOOOOOOHHH NOOOOOOO!" said Braingel, grabbing onto Tryla's dress and pulls her face-to-face with him. "TRYLA, YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME! YOU CAN'T MAKE THEM OPERATE ON ME! I WON'T MAKE IT!"

"You'll be fine, honey," said Tryla.

"BUT-" said Braingel.

"BRAINGEL!" said Tryla, grabbing his hands.

She gently lies Braingel down back on the stretcher and said to him, "You'll be okay. Trust me."

"But I heard a ruptured brain aneurysm can lead to death," said Braingel, getting stressed out. "I don't wanna die!"

"Braingel, it's alright," said Tryla. "Calm down."

"Are you sure it'll be alright?" asked Braingel.

"Not if we treat it right away," said the doctor, as he was about to bring Braingel to another room. "Come on, let's get you into surgery."

"Wait a minute, doctor!" said Braingel. "Before that...I have to do something first..."

"What is it, Braingel?" Tryla said.

"Just in case I end up dying…" said Braingel, sitting back up.

"Huh?" said Tryla.

Braingel holds Tryla's hands and gives her a long kiss.

"I love you so much, Braingel," said Tryla, hugging him close. "I know you're going to make it."

"I hope so…" said Braingel.

"You will," said Tryla, giving him a small kiss in return. "Good luck, honey…"

Braingel lies back down on the stretcher as the medical staff take him away.

"Please make it, baby..." Tryla said, getting teary as she watches her boyfriend go. "You have to!"

When Tryla goes back home, she enters the house as she saw Dubs in the living room with Lilibeth. But Lilibeth had a sad face on.

"Lilibeth?" said Tryla. "What's the matter, honey?"

"I'm really worried about daddy," said Lilibeth, sadly.

"Your daddy will be fine, sweetie," said Tryla.

"Where is he?" Lilibeth said.

"Your father's at the hospital," said Tryla. "They're are operating on him right now. He has to have surgery."

"Surgery?!" said Lilibeth, then pausing and saying, "What's surgery?"

"So the medical guys are taking a look inside your dad and are trying to help him," said Tryla. "That's what surgery is. They look inside the body."

"Really? Wow…" said Lilibeth, then making a gross face. "Awww, that's yucky!"

"But it's the only way they can make your father better, Lilibeth," Tryla said.

"How long is this operation, Tryla?" Dubs asked.

"Probably a few hours, Dubs," said Tryla. "It's a long time."

"Awww…" said Lilibeth, frowning.

"So Braingel is probably going to stay behind for a while, guys," said Tryla. "But don't worry, he'll be okay."

She paused and said, "By the way, what time is it?"

Tryla looks at the wall clock that read 10:15 p.m.

"Lilibeth, it's way past your bedtime," said Tryla. "You should go back into your bedroom and sleep."

"Why?" said Lilibeth.

"It's Sunday," said Tryla. "You have school tomorrow. Now go to bed. We'll talk in the morning before you go to class."

"Yes mommy…" said Lilibeth.

She goes back into her bedroom and goes to sleep.

The next morning, Lilibeth was getting ready for school. But she was still sad about Braingel being in the hospital overnight.

"Mommy?" said Lilibeth.

"Yes honey?" said Tryla.

"I miss daddy…" said Lilibeth.

"I know, sweetheart..." said Tryla, agreeing with her. "I miss him, too..."

"Mommy?" said Lilibeth. "Can I stay home today?"

"Why Lilibeth?" said Tryla. "You have to go to class."

"Because I don't want to go to school alone," said Lilibeth.

"But I'm going to bring you there," said Tryla. "I always do."

"Not without daddy..." said Lilibeth, getting a bit of tears in her eyes. "I wish he was here..."

"I'll come back for you like I always do," said Tryla. "I promise."

"It won't be the same…" said Lilibeth, sighing sadly.

"Don't think about it like that, honey," said Tryla, grabbing her hand. "Now let's go. I don't want you to be late."

"Oooookaaaaay..." said Lilibeth, looking down.

When Tryla and Lilibeth reached "Center City Elementary School", the 5-year-old sees the door to her classroom and looks through it.

"Today isn't a good day to be here..." said Lilibeth.

"Try to take your mind off your father not being here," said Tryla. "I'll be back for you like always."

"But mommy, it's going to be hard..." said Lilibeth. "I love my daddy..."

"I love him, too, honey," said Tryla, then coming up with an idea. "Tell you what...How about I'll decide on a day where we can go see your dad in the hospital. Want me to talk to Dubs about it so we can maybe do that?"

"Yes," said Lilibeth, nodding her head.

"Good," said Tryla.

Then the school bell rings.

"Oh! You better enter the classroom now, Lilibeth," said Tryla. "Your teacher might be waiting for you."

"Okay mommy," said Lilibeth.

"Alright," said Tryla, hugging her daughter and kissing his forehead. "Love you, sweetie. See you after school."

Tryla leaves as Lilibeth looks through the door again. Then when she was about to open the door and enter Room #135, her kindergarten teacher, Mr. Murray opened the door.

"Whoa!" said Lilibeth, all spooked.

"Oh! Lilibeth!" said Mr. Murray.

"Good morning, Mr. Murray," said Lilibeth.

"Good morning, Lilibeth," said Mr. Murray. "Won't you come in?"

"Yeah," said Lilibeth.

She entered the classroom and took her seat as Mr. Murray went to the front of the class.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Murray said to the students.

"Good morning, Mr. Murray," said the students.

"Wonderful," said Mr. Murray. "Now before we actually start today's lessons, I would like to know what you children did over the weekend. Does that sound good?"

"Yes," said the kids.

"Who wants to volunteer first?" asked Mr. Murray.

One of the female students raised her hand.

"How about you, Emma?" Mr. Murray said to the girl. "What did you do this weekend?"

"Well, this weekend, my mom and dad took me to the park to play," said Emma. "And we had ice cream, too! It was a great weekend!"

The students clapped.

"Wonderful Emma," said Mr. Murray. "I love to have ice cream, too sometimes in the warm weather. Very nice."

He then sees a boy raising his hand and said to him, "Alright, what did you do this weekend, Logan?"

"I went to the toy store with my parents and saw these awesome action figures," said Logan. "I was in heaven!"

The kids laughed with him. After Logan, a couple of other kids went their turn.

"What did I do this weekend that was good?" Lilibeth said in her head. "What can I tell my teacher and my classmates?"

"What about you, Lilibeth?" Mr. Murray said to Lilibeth.

Lilibeth jumps in her seat with a "Huh?!"

"Did you do anything fun this weekend?" asked Mr. Murray.

"Well…No," said Lilibeth.

"Oh, come on, Lilibeth," said Mr. Murray. "You must have done something fun. Hey, what about your parents? Did you do anything fun with them? You love your mother and father, don't you?"

"Daddy…" Lilibeth said quietly.

She gets teary and started making worried noises as she was about to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong with Lilibeth?" said another male student.

"Lilibeth, are you okay?" said Emma.

Lilibeth couldn't answer as she started to cry. She gets out of her desk and runs into the hallway all upset and sobbing.

"Lilibeth!" said Mr. Murray, as he runs out of the classroom.

"What's wrong with Lilibeth?" asked Emma.

"I don't know," said Logan. "But I can tell something is really bothering her."

"Let's just hope she'll be okay and come back," said another female student.

Where Lilibeth was, she was sitting outside crying her eyes out when Mr. Murray found her.

"Lilibeth, why are you out here?" said Mr. Murray, looking down at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's about my daddy…" said Lilibeth, looking up at him.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" asked Mr. Murray.

"Well he's…" said Lilibeth, all sad. "My daddy is in the hospital…"

"How come?" asked Mr. Murray, kneeling down to her.

"I don't know," said Lilibeth. "I don't know what's wrong with him, yet I do know that something in his brain was bothering him. So my mommy said that my daddy is having surgery since she went with him. And...I heard sometimes people don't make it out alive. They come out dead."

She cries harder as she said, "I don't want to lose my daddy!"

"It's hard to have a parent in the hospital," said Mr. Murray, putting his hand on Lilibeth's shoulder, "but I'm sure your dad will be fine."

"I hope so..." said Lilibeth, as she sniffs. "I miss my daddy...And I love him..."

"I understand," said Mr. Murray.

Lilibeth continues to cry as Mr. Murray gave her a tissue to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you, Mr. Murray," said Lilibeth. "Should my classmates know about this? I don't want to ignore the question about the weekend."

"Only if you feel like telling them," said Mr. Murray.

"I might as well tell them," said Lilibeth, calming down a bit. "They're not going to see him when my mommy comes to pick me up later today."

Lilibeth and Mr. Murray walk back into the classroom.

"Guys?" Lilibeth said to her classmates. "Please don't laugh at this…My daddy is not here with me or my family…"

"Where is he?" asked one of the boys.

"He's in the hospital…" said Lilibeth, sighing sadly.

The class went silent.

"W-why, Lilibeth?" asked Emma.

"I don't know about what really happened," said Lilibeth, "but I do know that my daddy's brain was hurting him."

"Oh…" said Emma.

"Yeah, so he's in the hospital right now," said Lilibeth. "And I think he's done with his operation today. But I don't know if he's alive or dead...Mommy didn't tell me the results yet..."

"Awww…" said the kids, feeling sorry for her.

"I wish I can go see him right now..." said Lilibeth, with a frown. "I miss him so much…"

"Maybe you might see him after school, Lilibeth," said Mr. Murray.

"Who knows?" said Lilibeth. I bet my mommy will talk about daddy to me when she comes back to get me."

Later after school, Tryla came to pick up Lilibeth.

"Hi Lilibeth," said Tryla. "How was your day at school?"

"Not good," said Lilibeth.

"Why?" said Tryla.

"You know why…" said Lilibeth.

"Now, I have some good news to make it better," said Tryla. "The hospital called and said that your father made it through the surgery and it alive."

"Really?!" said Lilibeth, getting surprised. "He made it?!"

"He did," said Tryla. "How about we go to the hospital to visit him?"

"I really want to see him," said Lilibeth. "When can we go?"

"Right now if you want," said Tryla.

"Can Dubs come, too?" asked Lilibeth. "He's our friend."

"Sure, of course," said Tryla.

"Yaaaay!" said Lilibeth, feeling happy. "We're gonna see daddy!"

Tryla and Lilibeth left the school and went back home to get Dubs. Then the three left the house and headed over to the hospital together.

When they arrived at the hospital, they walked inside. And after checking in with the receptionist, they went to the room where Braingel was staying in. He was asleep in his hospital bed since he hasn't woken up from the operation yet. The three looked at him hoping his will wake up.

"Daddy?" said Lilibeth.

"Honey?" said Tryla.

"Braingel?" said Dubs.

Braingel starts to wake up.

"Guys, he's waking up," said Tryla.

"Huh…?" said Braingel, slowly opening his eyes. "Where am I…? What's going on…?"

"Hi Braingel, it's us," said Dubs. "Tryla, Lilibeth, and me, Dubs."

"Daddy?" Lilibeth said, walking over to Braingel.

"Lilibeth?" said Braingel.

"Daddy!" said Lilibeth, surprised to hear him respond to her. "You're okay!"

"Hi sweetheart," said Braingel, all happy to see her. "I'm so glad to see you."

Lilibeth tries to get on the hospital bed, but couldn't reach on her own. So Tryla picked Lilibeth up and set her on the hospital bed with Braingel as the small child quickly hugged him and started crying.

"Oh daddy!" said Lilibeth, sobbing. "I'm just so happy to see you alive, daddy! I thought I was going to lose you!"

"Our daughter was really worried about you, honey," said Tryla. "She kept thinking about you hoping you would be okay."

"Awww really?" said Braingel, feeling loved.

"Uh huh," said Tryla. "She wanted to come see you right away."

"Yes, I did," said Lilibeth. "I wanted to see daddy."

"Awww sweetheart…" said Braingel, with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Braingel?" Dubs asked Braingel. "Do you feel any different?"

"Well, my brain doesn't hurt so much anymore," said Braingel.

"Wait, you still hurt?" said Lilibeth.

"Not really," said Braingel.

"She thinks you're still in pain, Braingel," said Tryla.

"Awww Lilibeth," said Braingel, with a chuckle. "I just had the operation not too long ago. So I feel a little bit of pain from that."

"You felt that through the whole thing?" gasped Lilibeth. "I thought surgery really hurts!"

"No, no, no, sweetie, you don't understand," sad Braingel. "The doctors put me to sleep so I wouldn't feel the pain."

"So you were sleeping like this?" said Lilibeth, closing her eyes and pretends to snore.

"Not exactly," said Braingel. "They used something called anesthesia."

"Anesthesia?" said Lilibeth. "What's that?"

"Anesthesia is something doctors use on patients who are having some type of operation," said Braingel. "Even for having tonsils or wisdom teeth removed."

"Really?" said Lilibeth.

"Yep," said Braingel. "And in my case, the doctors had to go inside my brain to fix my problem. So they put me under anesthesia so I wouldn't feel them operating on me."

"Wow..." said Lilibeth, all amazed. "That sounds really helpful."

"It sure is," said Braingel.

"So what did they do to your brain to make it better?" asked Lilibeth.

"Yes, what did they do honey?" asked Tryla.

"They put a tiny metal clip on my artery where the aneurysm was," said Braingel. "That way it wouldn't rupture again."

"Where is it?" asked Lilibeth, looking for the clip in Braingel's brain.

"It's inside my brain, so you can't see it," said Braingel.

"Aww shucks…" said Lilibeth.

"And that made your brain better?" Dubs said.

"For the most part," said Braingel. "But I'm just starting to recover, so I am probably not going to feel like myself..."

"For how long, daddy?" asked Lilibeth.

"I don't know exactly," said Braingel. "But maybe for a couple of weeks. Yet I hope it's a lot less than that. They do say that time heals all wounds."

"Ooookaaay..." said Lilibeth.

She then comes closer to him and says, "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?" said Braingel.

"When will you come home?" asked Lilibeth.

"When the doctors say I can go home," said Braingel.

"But I miss you…" said Lilibeth, frowning.

"I know you do," said Braingel, "but I just got out of brain surgery. It takes a while to recover."

"Why daddy?" said Lilibeth.

"Because the doctors want to monitor my progress and see how I'm doing," said Braingel.

"Oh…That's too bad…" said Lilibeth.

"It won't be so bad, Lilibeth," said Lilibeth. "Your father will be out soon."

"Maybe for you, mommy," said Lilibeth, lying down next to Braingel. "But not for me…"

"Lilibeth, we can't stay here," said Tryla.

"Why not, mommy?" said Lilibeth.

"Your father needs to rest," said Tryla.

"But he'll be lonely…" said Lilibeth.

"Not really, sweetheart," said Braingel. "The nurse is right down the hall if I need anything."

Lilibeth looks down and gets teary again.

"Lilibeth, don't worry about it," said Dubs. "It'll only make it worse."

"Dubs? Lilibeth?" Tryla said to her friend and child. "We better get going. I have to make dinner soon."

She picks up Lilibeth and places her feet on the floor.

"Mommy, wait a minute!" said Lilibeth.

"What is it, Lilibeth?" said Tryla.

"I have to do something first," said Lilibeth, thinking of something.

"Alright then," said Tryla, "but do it fast. We have to go back home."

"Okay," said Lilibeth.

The little girl stands on her toes to reach Braingel in his hospital bed and says to him, "Daddy?"

She hands him her white stuffed toy rabbit and said, "Have my plush bunny."

"Aww Lilibeth!" said Braingel, surprised.

"Here, have it," said Lilibeth, giving her toy to him. "My plush bunny will keep you company and make you very happy the whole time you're here until you can come back home."

"Thank you, Lilibeth!" said Braingel, touched.

"You're really welcome, daddy," said Lilibeth.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla, outside of the room.

"Coming mommy!" said Lilibeth.

Lilibeth leaves the room, but stops.

"I forgot to say goodbye!" she said.

She runs back into the room, uses a step stool to get onto Braingel's hospital bed, and hugs him tightly and close.

"I love you, daddy," said Lilibeth.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," said Braingel.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla. "We have to go home! Now!"

"Alright mommy!" said Lilibeth, then turning to Braingel. "Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie," said Braingel. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth.

Lilibeth gets off Braingel's hospital bed and leaves the room as she closes the door. Then her, Tryla, and Dubs leave the hospital and go back to their house. Tryla starts making dinner in the kitchen. Dubs goes to listen to music with his CD player and headphones in his bedroom. Lilibeth was in her bedroom. But she wasn't doing anything. She just sat on her bed thinking about Braingel. Lilibeth couldn't get her father out of her thoughts even though she just saw him and got to talk to him.

"Home life isn't the same without daddy," said Lilibeth. "I wish he was back home with me and the rest…"

Meanwhile, at the hospital in Braingel's room, Braingel was lying down in his hospital bed thinking about things.

"It sure is quiet in here," said Braingel, then sighing. "I do miss everyone. Especially my girlfriend and daughter. Tryla and Lilibeth probably aren't their greatest without me at home. But they just got to see me not too long ago. Oh well, at least I get to have some quiet time for once."

His stomach then starts to growl.

"Except for that..." said Braingel, putting his hand on his stomach. "I better get the nurse's attention."

He picks up a tiny bell and rings it as he yells, "Nurse! Nuuuuuurse!"

"Yes Braingel?" said the nurse, walking into the room.

"Can I have my dinner now, please?" asked Braingel.

"Certainly," the nurse said.

The nurse goes to get Braingel's dinner. She comes back with a tray of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green peas on the plate. As well as a glass of white milk.

"Here you go," said the nurse, giving Braingel the food and drink.

"Thank you," said Braingel.

"You're welcome," said the nurse. "If you need anything else, just call."

"Okay," said Braingel.

The nurse leaves as Braingel starts to eat his dinner. But he wasn't really enjoying it.

"Too bad I can't have Tryla's food," said Braingel, all unhappy. "She has really good cooking."

He takes a forkful of meatloaf and puts it in front of Lilibeth's rabbit plush and says to it, "You want some?"

The stuffed rabbit doesn't answer back.

"Of course you're ignoring me," said Braingel. "Because you are dead! Wait…What am I doing with myself? I'm talking to a toy!"

He turns to the stuffed animal and said to it, "Sorry, no hard feelings..."

When he was done with his meal, he sets the tray to the side. But he now had to use the bathroom.

"Oh great, I have to go to the bathroom," said Braingel, then picking up his bell and ringing it. "Nurse! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here, Braingel," said the nurse, entering the room. "What do you need?"

"I need to use the toilet," said Braingel.

"Oh, I'll show you where it is," said the nurse.

She helps Braingel out of his hospital bed as she leads him to the restroom. Then after he goes, Braingel goes back into his room and crawls back into the hospital bed.

"I wonder what time it is..." Braingel said to himself.

He looks at the digital clock next to him as it read 7:00 p.m.

"Oh," said Braingel. "It's only almost 7 o'clock at night."

Braingel gets tired and closes his eyes as he fell asleep a few minutes later.

Back at the Little Freaks' house 2 hours later at 9:00 p.m., Lilibeth was playing a learning program on the computer in the living room when Tryla walked in.

"Lilibeth," said Tryla. "Time for bed."

"Awww already...?" said Lilibeth, looking at Tryla.

"Yes," said Tryla. "Already."

"Darn…" said Lilibeth, with a frown.

She turns the game off as well as the computer and walks into her bedroom as she starts to get ready for bed. Then after she puts on her pajamas and brushes her teeth, she crawls into her bed.

"Mommy!" Lilibeth called out to Tryla.

"Yes Lilibeth?" said Tryla, walking into her daughter's bedroom.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" asked Lilibeth.

"What?" said Tryla.

"Will you sleep good?" asked Lilibeth.

"I will," said Tryla.

"But daddy isn't here," said Lilibeth. "He won't be with you at your side..."

"I know, but I'll be fine, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"I just don't want you to be lonely..." said Lilibeth, as she frowns. "Like I am..."

"But don't you have your bunny plush you love so much?" asked Tryla.

"Daddy has it..." said Lilibeth. "I gave it to him..."

"Why did you do that?" asked Tryla.

"Because he needed it," said Lilibeth. "Daddy shouldn't be lonely in a place full of unwell people."

"But Lilibeth, he has the nurse to keep him company," said Tryla.

"But mommy, he had to have something from home," said Lilibeth. "You know, to remind him of his family and friends…"

"Actually Lilibeth," said Tryla, "that was really, really nice of you to lend your father your rabbit plush toy."

"I had to, mommy," said Lilibeth. "It's my favorite toy in the whole world. And I love my daddy…Very very much…"

"Very sweet," said Tryla. "Alright sweetie, I say it's time for you to go to sleep. You have school again tomorrow."

"Okay," said Lilibeth, lying down and placing her head on her pillow.

"You comfortable?" Tryla asked, as she tucked her daughter in bed.

"Yeah," said Lilibeth, as she was under the covers.

"Good," said Tryla, giving Lilibeth a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight honey. Have sweet dreams."

"Goodnight mommy," said Lilibeth. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Lilibeth," said Tryla, turning off the light. "Sleep tight."

Tryla then closes the door as she went into her and Braingel's bedroom for the night. Then the whole household was fast asleep.

The next day, while at school during lunch, Lilibeth was sitting by herself. She was still sad about what has been happening already.

"Lilibeth?" said a voice, walking over to Lilibeth.

"Huh?" said Lilibeth, looking at the person.

It was Emma.

"Hi Emma…" said Lilibeth, turning back around.

"What's wrong?" asked Emma.

"I'm still sad…" said Lilibeth. "Really sad…"

"Why?" said Emma.

"My daddy…" said Lilibeth. "He's still in the hospital. I wish my daddy was back home with me and my mommy as well as the family friend, Dubs. I miss him..."

"Did you get to see him?" Emma asked.

"I did," said Lilibeth.

"Well, isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Emma said.

"I guess," said Lilibeth. "But I want him to come back home so I can be with him more. I love my daddy so much..."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Lilibeth…" said Emma. "Oh, can I sit with you?"

"Yeah sure," said Lilibeth.

Emma sits next to Lilibeth at the lunch table.

"Lilibeth?" said Emma. "Can you tell me a little bit about your parents? You didn't really talk about them that much since you joined our class."

"Well, sure I guess..." said Lilibeth. "They're sort of the reason why I look a certain way. You see…My mommy has three eyes, and my daddy has his brain visible. It's in a glass so you can see it."

"Really?" said Emma. "Oh wow!"

"Since they both have deformities, I have one, too," said Lilibeth, showing Emma her arms. "I have four arms. See?"

"I do see," said Emma.

"I used to really dislike my extra arms," said Lilibeth. "But I have learned to like them."

"Oh yeah, that's what you talked about for your show-and-tell, right?" Emma said.

"That's right," said Lilibeth. "I sure did!"

"Cool!" said Emma. "Very cool!"

"Thanks Emma," said Lilibeth.

"You're welcome," said Emma. "Just by talking with you, you seem like a nice and wonderful girl. Would you like to be friends?"

Lilibeth was surprised. She couldn't believe that she has been asked to be someone's friend. Yet she was able to smile.

"Okay, I accept the offer," said Lilibeth, putting her hand out.

"Great!" said Emma, putting her hand out as well.

The two little girls shook hands. Lilibeth smiles some more, but then quickly frowns as she thinks.

"What's wrong now?" asked Emma.

"I wonder what's going on back at my house right now," said Lilibeth, as she sadly sighed. "I don't think my mommy is happy since my daddy isn't home..."

And indeed the child was right. Tryla was not feeling happy. Not only was she unhappy, Tryla started to fall into a deep depression. She missed Braingel just as much as Lilibeth did. He is Tryla's loving boyfriend, after all. At home, Tryla lied down on her bed as she started to cry, hard. She then grabs her photo album as she pulls out a picture of Braingel.

"Braingel..." said Tryla, all sad. "Why did it have to be you? You don't deserve to be ill!"

She cries even harder.

"I miss you, baby..." said Tryla, sobbing. "I love you so much!"

Tryla then takes a deep breath as she calms down a bit, but was still very teary.

"I wish I can go see him again..." she said, all sad.

She then had an idea.

"You know what? I'll do it," Tryla said to herself. "With my boyfriend and I all alone, we'll be the happiest couple ever. Or at least in Center City...We have to be together. We just have to!"

Tryla puts the picture back in the photo album and places it on the nightstand. She then gets her shoes on and grabs her purse as she leaves the house and onto the sidewalk.

"12:30 in the afternoon?" said Tryla, looking at her cell phone's clock. "Hmmm...That gives me enough time to be with Braingel until I have to go pick up Lilibeth. I don't have to get her in another two hours. Yes! I'm safe!

She puts her cell phone back into her purse as she went to visit Braingel at the hospital. Then after checking in, she went into Braingel's room as she sees him in his hospital bed having his lunch. Then Braingel somehow notices her presence because Tryla was sitting on a chair near the hospital bed.

"Tryla?" said Braingel, getting a closer look. "Is that you?"

"Yes honey," said Tryla, waving to him. "It's me."

"What are you doing here?" asked Braingel.

"I wanted to see you, honey," said Tryla.

"You did?" said Braingel, all surprised.

"Yep, I sure did," said Tryla, getting up from her chair and walking over to him. "I wish you can come home..."

"Well, the doctors say I'm improving," said Braingel. "So I should be able to come home in a few days."

"When?" asked Tryla.

"I don't know exactly when…" said Braingel.

"Aww man!" said Tryla.

"Don't worry about it, Tryla," said Braingel. "I promise I'll be home soon."

"Okay…" said Tryla, going closer to him. "You know I miss you a lot, sweetie..."

"Awww Tryla..." said Braingel, starting to blush. "I miss you a lot, too…"

"I really miss having you around," said Tryla. "Lilibeth is right. Home life isn't the same without you, honey."

"Really?" said Braingel. "She said that?"

"She did," said Tryla. "I overheard her talking to herself when she said it. And yeah, just like her, I've been pretty lonely myself."

She holds Braingel's hands and says to him, "You know, I miss sleeping with you every night...And hugging you, and kissing you, and showing how much I love you..."

Tryla gets teary and bends herself towards Braingel as she starts giving him and very soft, passionate kiss. Then when she was done kissing him, Braingel smiled with happiness.

"Thanks so much, Tryla," said Braingel, placing his hand on her cheek. "I miss touching lips with you."

"You're very welcome, Braingel sweetie," said Tryla, giving him a gentle and loving hug. "I love you, baby…"

"I love you, too, my sweetness..." said Braingel, running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair.

An hour and a half later when the time was up, Tryla left the hospital after saying goodbye to her boyfriend as she went to the school to pick up Lilibeth. Then four days passed as it was Saturday. Braingel was finally allowed to return home.

"Guess what, Lilibeth?" Tryla said to Lilibeth. "Your father is finally coming home!"

"He is?!" said Lilibeth.

"Yes!" said Tryla. "Can you believe it?!"

"Yay!" said Lilibeth.

"Dubs is at the hospital right now since he's going to go get your dad and bring him home," said Tryla. "So Dubs will be back with daddy very soon. Okay?"

"Okay mommy," said Lilibeth.

A few minutes later, Dubs arrives back at the house. And Braingel was standing next to him.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla, opening the door. "Look who's home!"

Lilibeth turns around and sees Braingel as she gasped with excitement.

"It's daddy!" said Lilibeth, running over to him. "Daddy! You're finally home!"

"I sure am, sweetheart!" said Braingel.

Lilibeth puts her arms out to him. This made Braingel smile big.

"Awww, come here, you!" said Braingel, as he picks her up and hugs her.

"I missed you, daddy…" said Lilibeth, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Welcome home…"

When night fell, Lilibeth was getting ready for bed when Braingel stood outside her bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" said Lilibeth.

"It's daddy," said Braingel.

"Oh!" said Lilibeth. "You can come into my room."

Braingel opens the door and steps into his daughter's bedroom.

"Hi daddy," said Lilibeth.

"Hi Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Are you getting ready for bed?"

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth, putting on her pajamas. "I am."

"Mind if I spend some time with you for a few minutes?" Braingel asked.

"Of course, daddy," said Lilibeth.

"Thanks," said Braingel, sitting on his daughter's bed.

"How are you feeling, daddy?" Lilibeth asked. "Do you feel better?"

"I feel much better now," said Braingel. "Like they say, time heals all wounds."

"Yaaaaay!" said Lilibeth, happily. "Daddy's better again!"

"Yep," said Braingel. "But I think it's time you hit the hay and get some shut eye."

"I already have my pjs on," said Lilibeth. "And I brushed my teeth. And my hair, too."

"Good, then you're ready to go to sleep?" asked Braingel.

"Yeah," said Lilibeth.

"Before you do," said Braingel. "I have something for you."

"A present?" said Lilibeth, getting interested. "For me?"

"Uh huh!" said Braingel, pulling out her stuffed rabbit from behind his back. "It's your stuffed bunny! Did you miss him?"

"My plush bunny!" said Lilibeth, grabbing her toy and saying to it, "Did you make my daddy happy?"

She nodded the plush toy's head.

"Good job, buddy!" said Lilibeth, hugging it tightly as she said to Braingel, "Thank you, daddy. Thank you for accepting my bunny buddy during your time at the hospital."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," said Braingel. "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is a brand new day."

Lilibeth crawls into her bed as Braingel tucks her in.

"Goodnight daddy," said Lilibeth, holding her rabbit plush in her arms.

"Goodnight Lilibeth," said Braingel, giving his child a forehead kiss. "I love you very much…"

"I love you very much, too, daddy…" said Lilibeth, as her bedroom lights were turned off.

Everything was back to normal. Lilibeth was her happy self again, Dubs was also grateful things were getting better as well, and Tryla was no longer depressed. And best of all, Braingel's life was saved from the brain aneurysm. Even though everyone knew that it would take weeks until Braingel was fully recovered, they were still very happy that Braingel didn't end up dying. He was alive and well. And besides the life-saving surgery Braingel went through, he was very glad and thankful that he was surrounded by his friends and family who loved him and cared about him. During good times and hard times, the Little Freaks and Lilibeth will always love one another and will always be together as a team.

THE END


End file.
